The Last Vampires
by My-Heartless-Immortal
Summary: Jasper and her friends are vampires, and have been warned not to enter the crossroads of humans and vampire kind. When Hope looses her touch she seeks forgivness from there king. She falls into the cracks ath the


My hand touched the mirror. I saw a reflection of myself, only as something turning into a monster something I hope I am not, or that I will never become. My best friend, Hope and my boy friend Derek walked into my room. Not knocking, again.

"Will you two please start knocking?" I yelled from my bath room. A familiar vice tuned in.

"Why, are you naked?" Derek asked. He was my boy friend but sometimes he could be so rude. He was gorgeous, brown eyes, longish black hair with bangs down to his eye brows. Me on the other hand, I am a landslide for beautiful not gorgeous, beautiful.

"No! Come in I want to see what you think!" I yelled. Derek walked in first.

"Where's Hope?" I asked starring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked beautiful.

"She's not here." He toyed with some bath shampoos until I turned around.

"Wow." He whispered.

My very curly hair was hanging down to my waist, my pale skin glowed, my dark brown lip gloss sparkled, and my dark eyeliner made my green eyes pop out. I wore a black tank top, a mini skirt, and some combat boots. God, I'm thirsty. Yes, Hope, Derek, and I vampires. Derek couldn't move for minutes. I walked out of my room grabbed my book bag and walked back in.

"Come on your gonna make us late!"

We started walking to Apollo High, in the small town of Apollo, population, 2001.

Derek wore a black dress shirt with white pin stripes, some black pants, and some high tops.

"Hi, you guys!" Hope rushed up to us and starred at me in confusion.

"I didn't see you this morning at the apartment. Where were you?" Derek asked, see hope has here own apartment and my parents are in Texas so I'm staying with her.

Hope, Derek, and I arrived at school. Hope and I were about to spilt ways, she is a senior, and Derek and I are juniors.

"Bye, Hope, I'll see you after school right?"

"Hopefully!" She said as she walked away to find her First period. Derek and I have all seven periods together. First class, math.

"God, I hate Mrs. Rucker, so much!" Derek told me as we approached class.

"Hi kids, how was Christmas break?" Mrs. Rucker asked

I don't want to tell her my parents have been gone all year so I said I was fine and Derek and I went to take our seats. A talk blond walked up sat next to Derek and pulled him to her.

"I will screw you up if you touch him." I told her.

"Let's leave that up to him." She snarled. I got up, picked her petite body up with one hand by her shirt and her feet were of the floor. Everyone stared, Mrs. Rucker was no where to be seen, and everyone stared.

"Let's leave that up to you, only if you value your life. If you don't and touch him I will be glad to take it." I smiled and put her down.

"Jasper! Get you and your little friend down to the office!"

"Of course Mrs. Rucker. Let's go Derek." We both left class and went down the staff stairs to the office. The principal sat there.

"Ahh, Jasper! Lovely to see you, under such circumstances though. So what did you do?" He smiled and waved his hand toward two empty seats and Derek and I took a seat.

"This girl, pi, I mean made me mad! So, I picked her up."

"With one hand? You are very aware there are only a few vampires left in existence and you two are a very select two. There are also many hunters and some may be lurking in the shadows in this school, you can not show you may or are one of them. So why is Derek down here?" He asked.

"I don't know. She told him to come with me."

"Oh, well go back to class and if Mrs. Rucker asks you have been punished. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Derek and I were silent until we got to the stairs.

"Jasper I hate you getting in trouble because of Monica is there anything I can do?"

"No, I guess not but I can't stand her in every class we have together." We walked into Mrs. Rucker's classroom again and by the look on everyone's faces she was teaching something pretty boring.

When school ended Derek spotted Hope.

"Hey! Hope over here!" Derek yelled.

She ran over and soon fell in step with us toward home.

"You never answered my question this morning. Where were you, because you weren't at the apartment this morning?"

"How do you know I wasn't at the apartment this morning, I just want to know why do you need to know. Are you going to stalk me?"

"Yes! I am!" He said very bluntly.

Derek followed me into my room.

"Hey Hope, Derek and I are going to do some homework.'

"Okay, be safe." She said. Wow sometimes she could be just a bundle of joy, can't she.


End file.
